1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the detection of misfire in a spark ignition engine, and more particularly to the use of the ignition system in a spark ignition engine to detect the misfiring of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846, 129, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, and which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an ignition system of an internal combustion engine as might be used in a motor vehicle. The ignition system includes an on-board ignition controller or microprocessor which receives input signals from engine timing transducers, an engine timing controller, and a vehicle oxygen sensor module. A power supply, receiving electrical power from the vehicle battery, provides power to the system for operation. Based on the input signals, the microprocessor produces output signals which energize spark plugs through drivers and pulse transformers, both of which are mounted on the spark plugs.